


Food Fantasy Smut

by HeyoKameyo



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Lemon, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoKameyo/pseuds/HeyoKameyo
Summary: Some smutI'm taking requests!





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a really hot day. The sun was burning, there was no wind and any kind of work was just too much to take. You took the chance to go swimming with Pizza in the sea, hoping that it would be too hot for any Queen Conches to show up.

"Pizzaaa, hurry! If you don't come quickly I'll melt into a puddle..."

The blonde Food Soul looked horrified and ran up to you.  
"Oh, please don't! I'm here already!"

You giggled at his concern, then took his hand to head off to the beach.  
After you found a nice spot in the shadow of a few big rocks, you placed your blankets on the ground.

The sound of the waves was a little louder because of the rocks, but you were really lucky to have found a place this good.

Smiling happily, you started to undress as you wore your bikini underneath your clothes. 

When you were done though, you noticed Pizza looking at you with a weird expression, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"Pizza, are you okay? What's the matter?"

He blushed a hint and you came closer, cupping his cheek and smiling softly at him.  
"Hey, it's okay, if something's the matter I'll try my best to help!"

Pizza looked down, did he just look at your boobs? and then at his knees.   
"I... Master Attendant, I feel... weird when I look at you... my heart beats so fast and my tummy feels so warm and fuzzy...!"

Your eyes widened when you realized what that meant - and how innocent he actually was to not know.   
Then, a big smirk came across your face.

"Ooh Pizza... I think that's not good, but maybe I can help you still... but should I?"

You used your most seductive voice and as expected, he looked up to you, his green eyes sparkling in both gratefulness and greed; a greed he didn't even understand why he felt.

"Y-Yes! Oh, my heart is beating faster again... huh, what are you doing?"

While he answered, you had walked around him, sitting right behind him so your chest was on the soft skin of his back.  
You let your fingers carefully slide over his shoulders, brushing your palms ever so slightly over his chest, making him twitch.

"M-Master Attendant, what... what are you doing, that feeling is getting stronger..."

You leaned closer to him, your lips only inches away from his ear.

"Pizza... that's quite a hard issue I'll have to handle to make you feel better... are you sure you want that?"

While you were talking, you've let your hands roam from his chest down to his stomach, trailing over the skin right over the waistband of his swimming pants, making him gasp sharply.

"I... Please, i-it's okay...!"

You grinned, and carefully slid a hand inside his pants, taking the already hardened member in it while your other hand rested on his flat stomach. He moaned quietly, closing his eyes while blushing even more.

"Does that feel good, my dear~?"

His breathing was heavy with lust, and he could only nod.

"Well, it will feel even better if I move my hand like this~"

With that, you started to massage him carefully, earning high pitched whimpers from him that made you feel quite good on a certain place as well.

"It... aah, it's really b-better...!"

He leaned his head back, breathing heavily. Another moan escaped his soft lips when you slowly slid your other hand into his pants as well, going a little deeper to touch his balls, slowly caressing them.

Pizza whined, hips bucking slightly at the touch and he opened his mouth, unable to control his moans anymore.  
You could feel precum already dribbling out, using it to make him all slick and producing even more lewd sounds.

"You've got such a lewd voice, Pizza... let me hear even more of it, will you?"

He swallowed, trying to say something but just moaned instead. You could feel how close he already was, but you weren't finished with him yet, oh no.

Just when he was about to let go, you stopped moving your hands, turning his moaning into begging.

"W-Why did you s-stop... please, i-it feels really good... it feels like... hhh... like something is ah! about to come out...!"

Those moans and that innocent begging made you crave more yourself, it was actually hard to hold back now. So you slipped your hands out, and just as the blonde boy was about to complain you just pushed him down, having him spread helplessly under you.

There were tears in his eyes, he just didn't get why you stopped, feeling horrible from orgasm denial but also looking at you with hope in those innocent emerald eyes.

"It's alright, I'll make you feel really good~", you whispered while slowly pulling his pants down, freeing his throbbing member finally.  
He whimpered at the feeling of the air hitting the moist skin, then gasped in shock when you bowed down to kiss it.

"Wh-What are you- oh, n-no, don't stop... it feels so... ngh...!"  
Hearing this desperate innocent voice filled with such lewd wishes nearly drove you over the edge yourself, so you took the tip into your mouth, moving your tongue in slow circles over the tip.

Pizza nearly screamed, again about to explode but you immediately slowed down, making him go crazy. It was too much for him, tears streamed down his cheeks while he begged for release.

"P-Please, Master Attendant... don't stop, please, I need to- I need to...!"

Removing your lips from him with a small plopping sound, you took a moment to admire him. His messy hair around his beautiful face, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks and those incredibly lewd moans - his cheeks weren't the only wet thing here.

"You've been such a good boy, Pizza, waiting for so long... now I'll make you feel completely good!"

You pulled down your moist bottom piece, then sliding down on him.  
His pants became faster once more, small moans and gasps filling the air.

"What- so... warm... feels good...!", he stuttered, barely still able to talk after what you already did to him.  
You pulled him towards you, making him lie on top of you while you let your hands caress his back, moving up and down his spine.

"I-If you move now, you'll soon be relieved..!", you groaned. All this affected you a lot as well, and when he started to clumsily move in and out, you couldn't help but moan.

   
You gripped onto his hips, directing him to move into the right spots faster and faster, until you felt him twitch violently.

His screams echoed between the rocks, probably the whole beach could hear him, but you didn't care.  
It was worth it, feeling him thrust madly in you, driven by instincts until he came, a load that built up since ever so long got finally released.

Yet unfortunately, he didn't make you go over the edge as well.

Pizza just collapsed on top of you, breathing so hard you thought he was hyperventilating. His body was still shaking uncontrollably, and he kept spilling his seed inside you.

Softly, you moved your hand over his sweaty back.  
"Feeling better?", you whispered, feeling him nod.

"T-Thank you..."

"If you're ever in need of this again, just tell me and I'll do my best to make you feel good again~", you smirked, moving one hand to his hips.

"You will...? Okay, I'll... come to you then..."  
He yawned widely, then laid his head onto your chest.

"Goodnight Pizza... you've been a very good boy", you whispered, then he drifted off, leaving you alone with your longing and needy body.


	2. Cassata x Reader

After Pizza drifted off, you slowly got up to not wake him. Your body was throbbing with want, his moans, his screams have turned you on so much that it was beyond reason.

So you walked away a bit, rounded around the biggest rock for a little privacy to make yourself feel at least a bit better.

"Hey, Master Attendant! Are you okay?? I heard someone screaming!", you suddenly heard Cassata calling out to you.  
You turned your head to look at him and twitched - he looked so hot in just his swimwear, slight abs showing on his well trained body with water driplets running down it.

You bit your lip.

"I'm... not really okay, Cass. But it's allright, I'll take care of the matter myself. You can go back to swim if you want!"

It was impossible to still look at him, fantasies of him pounding into you filled your head and you gasped.

"But Master, you really don't look very well... can't I come along to help you? I'd really like to!"

He looked at you closely, and you just took a step forward, pressing against him tightly. That was too much, you wanted him to help you, but in a way you doubted he'd ever agree to.  
Surprised, he wrapped his arms around you too after a few seconds, holding you closely.

"Your heart is beating so fast...", he mumbled.

"I know... but I can't ask you for help even if I really want to, it's just too... n-no, I can't, I can't...!", you whispered, pressing yourself tighter to him. You could feel his heart beating faster as well, and he swallowed nervously.

Your behaviour, your voice, it was all too obvious what you needed, and  even if he wasn't a playboy, he wasn't stupid as well.

He knew exactly what you needed.

For a few moments all you could hear was the waves and some seagulls screeching. Then you felt him move.

"Look at me, Master Attendant."

Hesitantly, you lifted your head as well. His soft skin, the hard muscles you felt under it, the soft red hair, his gaze. He was just flawless.

Cassata took you by surprise when he just kissed you. For a moment you were shocked, but then pressed into the kiss, pressing your body even closer to his and he responded to you, picking you up against the rough surface of the closest rock.

You moaned when he broke the kiss to turn your head sideways, sucking first gently, then greedily on your neck, eager to get more moans out of you.  
You felt like being on fire again, those guys were pure temptation but now you needed your release so badly that you were about to cry like Pizza.

"Cass... please, please I need you, don't t-tease me- ah!"

Just when you finished talking he lifted you up against the rock, your back pressed against it, your legs wrapped around his hips.

"Don't worry, I got you, Master~", he murmured, his voice a soft vibration against your oversensitive skin. You closed your eyes, panting.  
The red haired Food Soul kept sucking on your neck, having found your sweet spot long ago, but he didn't go deeper or did anything else.

Slowly you started to panic. Did he really know what you needed? Was this only as far as he would go?

"Hh... hey, do you- do you even know what you're doing?", you whimpered, hands helplessly scratching over his back when he sucked especially hard on one spot.

He stopped immediately, looking at you.  
"Yes", he growled, dominance suddenly surrounding him like a second skin. "Are you questioning me? Do you think I couldn't do it?"

Your eyes widened, you always had a dominance kink and he was just too hot. Then you managed a grin, looking at him cockily.

"Oh I'm not sure... maybe I should ask someone else?", you provoked him.  
He frowned slightly, then suddenly placing your feet on the ground again. Before you could protest, he just    ripped your clothes off, not caring that were actually torn apart, then pushing you up against the rock again. 

"Tell me what you want, Master.", he growled and it made your body scream for him.

"I want to be fucked...!", you breathed.

"You do? And by who?"

You felt your face reddening. All this teasing made your head feel dizzy, and you wanted him more every second.

"By you, Cassata, please, make me feel good again!", you whimpered desperately and he grinned.  
With his free hand, he pulled his pants down, kicking them away without even looking where they landed. He lifted up your leg so you were all ready and opened for him, placing himself on your entrance.

You looked at him, eyes clouded with lust and pulled him down onto a sloppy kiss that almost directly became a hot makeout. While you pulled him down, he slowly slid in and you moaned in the kiss, the feeling of him being inside you was just too good to handle.  
His hands wandered over your body, staying on your hips to start moving them.

Slowly.

It was torture, his movements were so teasing, felt so good but still didn't make you feel good enough to finally get your release.  
Your lips and voices made lewd noises, the smacking noises of him sliding inside and outside of you made you get even wetter.

Your arms were wrapped around his neck, trying to get as much as possible from him, and then finally, finally he gave in.

Cassata lifted your other leg around his hips, pressing you against the rock with all his body weight and then started to move faster.

Gravity pulled you down onto him, just to have you lifted up again by him, then falling down on him again...  he touched places deep inside you that have never been touched before, and it was just so good!

By now, you already were a moaning mess, forming incoherent words while trying to say his name, and he kissed you over and over again, panting himself.  
You felt your orgasm building up faster, and when he suddenly hit your g-spot quite hard by sliding inside again, you couldn't even moan. Your lips parted, head leaning back against the rock, you almost lost your consciousness.

Cassata laughed breathlessly, visibly satisfied to have found the right spot, and immediately thrusted against it again, speeding up once more and you screamed his name with every thrust, your inner walls clutching and squeezing him so hard that he hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, blowing his load deep inside you.

Your vision was blurry, pleasure clouded all your senses and you only could feel good, relieved and - hungry for more. 

Still riding on the waves of your orgasm you both slowly calmed down, Cassatas knees getting weak, so he sat on the ground with you, pushing inside unintentionally once more, making you twitch.

You leaned your head against his shoulder, still panting, but somehow still needy.  
The Food Souls strong arms wrapped around your back and he sighed.

"So... are you better now?"

Your heart started to beat faster, greed for him fucking you up the wall again filled you.

"I need-"

"Master...? What are you doing with Cassata...? It- it makes me feel weird again...!", you suddenly heart Pizzas voice again, and both yours and Cassatas heads turned to him.  
The blonde boy was still naked, visibly needy again, and you eyed him greedily.

"P-Pizza, it's none of your-", Cassata started, but you interrupted him.  
"Pizza, Cassata just helped me out like I helped you before... but I need more help, so, how about you join?"

Cassata pulled you closer.  
"No, I want to be the one who does it!", he hissed, hips bucking inside you, making you fall forwards, moaning needily. Pizzas eyes were wide, he still didn't understand what he felt and why, but he knew he wanted to feel good and that you could do that very good. 

Slowly, he came closer.


	3. Cassata x Reader x Pizza

When Pizza came closer, Cassata suddenly bowed over you in a half protective manner, unintentionally forcing you into a doggy style.

"Pizza, I'm helping Master Attendant, not you!"

You sighed at the good feeling of him moving inside you, twitching already, but also smiled at his jealousy. How could he be so cute?

"But Cassata, Master Attendant said if I need help again I should ask her!", the blonde whined. Lust was kicking in again and he never learned how to deal with this feeling.

So to stop them from fighting, you placed your hand on Cassatas, looking up at Pizza.  
"Oh what a good boy you are, coming to me... would you like a reward, hmmm?", you purred, looking at his lenght with half closed eyes, licking your lips.

"But Master-", Cassata complained, but you turned your head around for a kiss.  
"Let me sit on your lap again, I need you both..."  
He frowned a little, then suddenly thrusted inside you so hard you nearly fell down, gasping at the feeling and unable to hold back a moan.

"I can take care of you better than him!", he hissed, more aggressive than you've ever seen him. You tried to say something but were cut off by another thrust, either intentionally or unintentionally hitting your g-spot with full force.

You couldn't even moan anymore, breathing was suddenly really hard and your vision blurred for a moment, desperately gasping for air until it sharpened again. It was too much. It was just too much, if he kept doing that you wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"C-Cass...", you managed to choke out.  
You couldn't see him but knew he smirked, a much dirtier smirk than he usually had. Cassata wrapped his arms around your hip, pulling you back. Obviously he didn't let the chance to slam you down on him again slip, bringing you so close to the edge that you wanted to just finish it, touch yourself, but he held your hands.

"Now now, Master... what do you think you're doing?", he seductively whispered into your ear, nibbling on your neck.  
Another moan escaped your lips, but the next lewd noise didn't came from you.

Turning your head you saw Pizza sitting on his knees, looking at you with a dazed expression. His eyes were clouded with lust and he was panting loudly, but he didn't touch himself, his hands only desperately grabbing the sand.  
The poor boy just didn't know how to help himself but in all honesty, you didn't want to teach him.

It was just too alluring to see him move around helplessly, hearing those lewd wishes and sexy moans out of his mouth, you didn't want him to keep that all to yourself.

"Come closer, baby boy", you moaned, but he didn't hear you, too lost in his attempts to understand this feeling, so you crawled forward, wrapping your arms around Pizzas waist. You pulled his slim body closer to you, trailing kisses over his flat stomach. Pizza closed his eyes, shivering at the feeling.  
Due to your position, his member was pressed between your boobs and an idea popped into your head.

You pressed your arms together, getting him wrapped up in them and licked over the tip, glancing up to him.

He whimpered, spreading his legs wider to give you better access to him.  
Suddenly Cassata started to move again, your body bouncing forward, making Pizza fall backwards into the sand and him slip out from between your breasts, instead deeper inside your mouth.

You gagged, making him choke out something between a moan and your name, and he came, shooting his seed into your mouth. He tasted like his name - and you loved it. Your efforts to swallow everything made your throat squeeze him some more, making the poor boy whimper and twitch uncontrollably when a second wave if euphoria hit him hard.

You tried to pull back, but got pushed forth by Cassata, moaning loudly yourself when he hit your sweet spot.  
Pizza on the other hand let out a cry, his cheeks were wet with tears again.

"P-Please... that's en... nnnngh...!"

He couldn't even talk much more, and you closed your eyes, enjoying the sweet boys voice and Cassatas hard, perfectly timed thrusts.

"Already done, Pizza? And you're leaving...", the red haired Food Soul paused for a second to pull himself nearly completely out, then slamming back into you so hard that your lips touched the blondes balls by the sudden movement, making both you and him whimper. "You're leaving poor Master Attendant all unsatisfied... good thing I'm here~"

There was a tiny break between his thrusts and you finally managed to get Pizza out of your mouth, earning a reliefed moan, but when he thrusted inside of you from a different angle you completely lost it.

He was now hitting your g-spot perfectly, pushing against it with every fast and hard thrust, and you fell forwards on the blonde Food Souls chest, moaning and whimpering pathetically as he worked his magic on you.  
You had your eyes closed, until you felt something soft on your lips.

Pizza has started kissing you, sloppily as he was completely inexperienced, but you greedily kissed back, holding tightly onto that slim body.  
Cassata didn't seem to like that, as he suddenly pulled you back, making Pizza whine in protest. He ignored him and placed you on his lap, turning you around so you faced him.

He kissed you himself now, greedy yet with a hint of shyness, and grabbed your hips, starting to move you slowly in little circles.  
You thought you were going to explode soon, all these sensation adding up to something that made your vision start to blur. With the last bit of strenght - and sanity - you had, you pulled him towards you so you fell back on your back, having him top you.

You tried to tell him to fuck you but the only thing you brought out was an animalistic growl, which he seemed to understand anyway. Now in an easier angle he sped up once more, still hitting your sweet spot over and over again, yet he never stopped kissing you until you came hard. 

You arched your back so violently that he nearly fell down, stars and colours clouding your vision while he still continued ramming inside you with wet noises.  
Suddenly you felt another one coming, a noise muffled by his lips came out and then he came himself, moaning for the first time now. That got you over the edge once more, pain shooting through your body as your muscles spasmd around his perfect member once more, earning another groan from him.

He just collapsed at you, trying to say something, but it was too difficult. Both of your bodies were so spent, yet you felt so wonderful that it was beyond words.

You turned your head to Pizza, who still layed there, panting. His hips were directly next to your face so you rolled him on his side, starting to suck him off like a lollipop.  
He winced like he was in pain and you let out a low growl, the vibrations making him twitch. When you added your hand, stroking up and down his body, he lost it and tensed up, pulsing inside of your mouth without anything coming out, and then his eyes closed.  
He's just passed out from pleasure.

You heard Cassata chuckling lightly and turned your head back to face the handsome boy.  
"Always sleeping...", he sighed, giving you a slight peck on the lips.  
"He earned it...", you whispered, kissing back softly while closing your eyes.  
"I'm going to sleep too now...", you managed to whisper while already drifting off.

The last thing you felt was a gentle kiss.

"Sleep well, Master... I will, too."


End file.
